


The Chase Ends

by CoreyWW



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Double Entendre, F/M, Ficlet, I'm fairly certain he is in canon as well but I'm making that clear for everyones comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Lars is over eighteen in this I want to make that very clear, Romantic Comedy, Short, Short One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW/pseuds/CoreyWW
Summary: [Ficlet.] After a fierce struggle, Emerald finally has Lars at her mercy.





	The Chase Ends

“ _I have you now,_ ” growled Emerald.

“I guess you do,” Lars said. “You got me right where you want me.”

“And now it’s time to _destroy_ you. Any last requests?”

“How about a kiss?”

Emerald chuckled.

“You’re in no position to make demands of an admiral, _human_. I’m going to enjoy this--”

Just then there was a pounding coming from the attic floor.

“Lars?” Martha called up. “Are you two alright up there?”  
  
“YES, WE’RE FINE, _DON’T COME UP HERE_!” Lars shouted back.

**Author's Note:**

> I uh ... I don't normally engage in humor this risque in my work so I'm slightly embarrassed posting this, haha.


End file.
